Les tigresses d'Akita
by Syrielle's
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de chapitres bonus sur ma fanfiction Les joueuses du lycée Torakan Chapitre 2: Quoi de mieux que de se réveiller auprès de celui qu'on aime ?
1. Bonnefoy Marie

**Bonjour, ce recueil est fait pour les chapitres bonus et autres OS en rapport avec ma fanfiction "Les joueuse sdu lycée Torakan". Si vous ne la lisez pas, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu(e)s en lisant ces chapitres.**

 **Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il y'aura certains passages à caractères sexuels et/ou érotique. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez pas ;) Cependant tous les chapitres ne seront pas de rating M et je préviendrais au début de chaque chapitre si il y'aura du contenu pour adulte ou non.**

 **Ce chapitres parait assez court, c'est normal il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue. Les lemons que je vais poster seront les premiers que j'écris, soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plait xD**

 **Sur ce , je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 _ **! Ce chapitre contient un lemon !**_

* * *

Cela c'était fait naturellement.

C'était l'un de ses weekends qu'ils passaient dans leur nouvel appartement à Tokyo. Ils venaient tout les deux d'entrer à l'université et commençaient à découvrir la vie à deux.

Ils leurs avaient fallu du temps, ils avaient découvert un grand nombre de première fois ensemble. Le premier amour d'abord. Marie avait ce côté doux qui lui donnait plus facilement le rôle de la bonne copine plutôt que celle de la petite amie, elle n'avait donc jamais eu de petit ami avant Ushiwaka. L'ancien capitaine de Shiratori Zawa, lui, ne pensait qu'au volley avant de rencontrer la manager.

Ils s'étaient découverts ensemble, mais n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux pendant leur terminale. Ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils se découvraient rapidement, entre deux baisers volés quand ils étaient chez lui. Ils prenaient leur temps lorsqu'il venait chez elle, mais cela restait toujours de sage caresse. Parfois Ushijima glissait une main sous le t-shirt de sa petite amie, mais ses explorations n'allaient jamais plus loin. Il craignait de la brusquer et attendait toujours son consentement avant de faire le moindre pas en avant.

La vie à deux, dans un petit appartement de Tokyo, leur avait permis de franchir de nouvelles étapes. Dormir ensemble tous les jours, d'abord comme d'habitude, puis avec moins de vêtement lorsque l'été arriva. Ushijima avait troquer ses sweat-shirts pour son torse nu et Marie ne gardait plus qu'une simple chemise sagement fermée mais qui gardait ses jambes découvertes.

Des vêtements enlevés pour dormir ils étaient passés moins de pudeur dans leur vie de tous les jours. Cela devenait de moins en moins rare qu'elle sorte avec une simple serviette autour de son corps pour s'habiller dans leur chambre. Lui se dirigeait parfois dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

Mais les caresses restaient douces et sages, marie prenait parfois une initiative, embrassait la première et laissait glisser sa main sur le torse découvert de son petit ami. Ils se découvraient ensemble, apprenaient à apprivoiser leur corps et à ne plus craindre le regard de l'autre.

Quelques fois, le soir, Wakatoshi laissait une main glisser sur les côtes de Marie, près de sa poitrine Et lorsqu'elle se blottissait plus près de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait continuer.

Mais cela s'arrêtait toujours avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Ushijima s'adaptait au rythme de Marie, et Marie se laissait aller un peu plus à chaque fois. Les caresses devenaient de plus en plus osées, Marie assumait mieux son corps sous le regard de son petit ami.

Un jour, alors qu'elle le massait après un entrainement plus poussé que les autres, ils dérapèrent. Ushijima l'avait doucement déposée sous lui, leurs vêtements avaient fini sur le sol et les mains du volleyeur courraient sur le corps nu de sa petite amie. Elle se sentait bien, en confiance, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas alors elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Mais alors qu'une des mains d'Ushijima glissait toujours plus bas, jusqu'à trouver le centre de plaisir de celle qu'il aimait, Marie se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. C'était fini.

Ushijima comprenait ses appréhensions, ce n'était pas simple, elle avait peur. Ils en avaient déjà discuté une fois, allongé l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit. Elle avait peur de la douleur, mais aussi de ce qu'il penserait d'elle. Dans un monde où les filles devaient assurer au lit au moins autant que les hommes, Marie avait peur de faire de travers. Ushijima s'était promis de la guider, pas parce qu'il savait mieux qu'elle, mais juste pour l'aider à se lancer.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. La situation avait à nouveau dérapé vers quelque chose de plus intime alors qu'ils étaient simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient juste se coucher mais d'un simple baiser de bonne nuit ils étaient passés à des baiser plus fiévreux, puis des caresses et ils étaient maintenant dans la même situation que la dernière fois.

Ushijima prenait le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. De ses lèvres il passa à son cou, sa gorge, le creux de son épaule. Il embrassa la naissance de sa poitrine et y laissa une petite marque. Ushijima descendit encore, encouragé par le souffle de Marie qui devenait plus lourd, plus erratique aussi. Alors qu'il embrassait son aine, la jeune fille poussa un léger gémissement tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon.

Il redressa la tête, laissant son regard parcourir le visage de sa petite amie. Elle avait les joues rouges à cause de la gêne qu'elle ressentait encore un peu. Ushijima se redressa un peu et Marie lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?

Même dans ce genre de moment, il n'avait aucun tact et disait ce qu'il pensait. Mais cela avait quelque chose de rassurant aux yeux de Marie. Elle hocha la tête. Ushijima posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Marie entremêla ses doigts dans les mèches de son petit ami.

\- S'il y'a le moindre problème, je veux que tu m'arrêtes. Souffla le garçon contre ses lèvres.

Marie hocha la tête. C'était enfin le grand soir, celui où ils allaient sauter le pas. Mais contrairement aux autres fois elle se sentait bien. Elle avait toujours une légère appréhension mais plus cette peur qui lui serrait les tripes comme au début.

Alors Ushijima redescendit vers le ventre de sa petite amie, pris le temps d'y laisser quelques baisers papillons avant de descendre encore plus bas. Ushijima hésitait, alors il embrassa le creux de sa cuisse, lentement. Il était à l'écoute des réactions de sa petite amie. Mais Marie avait fermé les yeux et se laissait porter par les sensations nouvelles qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait aussi gardé une main dans ses les cheveux de son petit ami.

Ushijima remonta jusqu'à la jonction entre la cuisse et la hanche, y laissa une trainée de baisers brulant et Marie bougea légèrement les hanches. Elle aimait ça. Ushijima continua, embrassant doucement la peau offerte, glissant lèvres et dents sur chaque millimètre carré à sa portée. Et Marie gémit. D'abord faiblement, un ou deux petits gémissements étouffés entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Plus il continuait, et plus Marie se détendait. Ses mains s'ajoutèrent à sa bouche, glissant d'abord doucement sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Parfois, il s'arrêtait et jetait un regard à sa petite amie qui lui souriait. Et il savait qu'il pouvait continuer.

Lorsqu'il jugea, après un dernier regard pour Marie, qu'elle était assez détendue Ushijima se redressa. Il posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser avoir lui avoir fait _ça_. Et Marie le laissa faire.

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses coudes, son regard balaya le corps de son petit ami, aussi nu que le sien. Puis elle se redressa encore un peu et Ushijima du s'assoir sur les chevilles. Timidement, elle avança sa main jusqu'au torse d'Ushijima, elle traça le contour de son pectoral, glissa ses doigts jusqu'à ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent légèrement sous la caresse. Sa main descendit encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, hésitante. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois ou deux. Mais c'était dans le noir ou le corps à moitié caché sous les draps.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu veux pas.

La voix grave d'Ushijima la sortit de ses réflexions. Mais Marie ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je veux le faire. Mais je veux le faire _bien_.

Wakatoshi sourit. Il s'avança et attrapa les lèvres de Marie. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, profitant du baiser, puis elle laissa sa main glisser. Ushiwaka gémit contre les lèvres de Marie.

Elle continua, ses lèvres s'échouant à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de son petit ami. Elle savait que c'était une zone érogène du garçon. Sa main continuait de se mouvoir plus bas, et Ushijima avait poser son front contre l'épaule de sa petite amie. Cela dura encore quelques longues minutes, seul le souffle rapide des deux étudiants, entre coupé de quelques gémissements, se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

Et enfin, ils basculèrent à nouveau Ushijima surplombant sa petite amie. La jeune fille avait ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle, Ushiwaka se pencha et embrassa son front, dégageant quelques mèches tombées sur son visage. Puis il se pencha vers la table de nuit.

C'était Marie qui avait insisté pour acheter un paquet de préservatif dès qu'ils avaient emménager ensemble. « On ne sait jamais » avait-elle arguer en passant à la caisse. « Je n'ai pas jamais la morale aux autres l'année passée pour ne pas respecter les propres conseils ». Ushijima avait ri, et il lui avait embrasser la tempe avant de rentrer dans leur appartement en lui tenant la main.

Ushijima fut doux, il lui caressa le visage et embrassa son front, ses joues, son nez puis lèvres avant de bouger. Il attendait son feu vert. Elle le lui donna rapidement. C'était tendre, un peu maladroit car leur première fois à tout les deux. Mais c'était surtout plein d'amour. Tout n'était surement pas parfait, elle avait eu mal au début, avait eu peur de voir trop de sang, que le préservatif craque ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais Ushijima avait pris le temps de la rassurée à chaque fois, il s'était plié en quatre pour que sa petite amie ait au moins autant de plaisir que lui. Elle en avait eu, beaucoup, et c'était toutes les petites attentions que son amant avait eues pour elle qui faisait de cette première fois quelques choses d'exceptionnel.

Oui, Marie ne regrettait pas cette première fois avec Ushijima Wakatoshi, et elle espérait même qu'il y'en aie plusieurs après celle-ci. Pas dans l'immédiat. Là elle s'était blottie contre lui. Ushijima était revenu avant un gant de toilette mouillé pour rincer rapidement son corps, il avait aussi jeté le préservatif.

Il glissa doucement le gant sur le corps de Marie, elle ferma les yeux contre lui, et lorsqu'il revint après être retourner poser le gant, l'ancienne manager de Torakan s'était endormi, un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Un réveil en amoureux

**Bonjour ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre bonus ! C'est un chapitre avec toutes les joueuses. Le thème « Un réveil en amoureux ». Certains réveils sont basiques, un réveil habituel entre l'Oc et son chéri, d'autre avancent des problématiques qui seront résolues dans les prochains chapitres bonus.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que tous les chapitres bonus se passent dans un futur plus ou moins proche, mais TOUJOURS après la fanfiction. Ici tout prend place deux ans après la fin de leur année scolaire. Alice, Sacha, Yûkary et Marie sont en deuxième année d'Université. Hanabi, Yuna, Mayuki, Aïko et Yoshiko sont en première année d'Université et Nise et Héloïse sont donc en terminale.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers d'haikyuu ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

C'était l'un de ces matins que Marie aimait tout particulièrement. Quelques rayons de soleils traversaient timidement les rideaux de la chambre, réchauffant lentement son corps. L'ancienne manager du club de volley de Torakan était lovée contre son petit ami. Ushijima Wakatoshi, lui, était déjà réveillé et laissait l'une de ses mains caresser lentement de dos de celle qu'il aimait.

Du bout des doigts il retraça les contours de son tatouage. La respiration de Marie se fit plus lourde, détendue tout contre lui. Ushijima laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était toujours au réveil qu'il la trouvait la plus belle.

Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler, Marie baignait dans la lumière du soleil de juillet et Ushijima continuait ses lentes caresses, comme s'il avait plus peur de la casser que de la réveiller. Malgré sa taille assez grade pour une fille et ses formes généreuse, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle semblait délicate à côté de lui et de son visage sévère. Sa carrure contrastait vraiment à côté de la douceur qu'elle pouvait dégagée.

La française finit par remuer contre lui, avant de se redresser légèrement. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle chercha sa bouche pour un tendre baiser qu'il lui donna volontiers.

"Bonjour, souffla la jeune dans sa langue maternelle.

Bonjour."

L'homme aimait l'entendre parler français. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent et c'était juste quelques mots glissés comme maintenant, mais cela réveillait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui.

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

Ushijima jeta un regard au radio réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 7h30, il était encore tôt.

"Oh… Parfait."

La jeune femme retourna se blottir contre lui. Ils n'avaient entrainement qu'à dix heures le samedi matin, cela leur laissait toujours l'occasion de trainer un peu le matin. Ushijima repensa à leur emménagement. Enfin, ce n'était pas un véritable emménagement, ils louaient l'un des petits appartements qui se situaient sur leur campus.

Marie faisait des études de traductions, sa passion pour les langues étrangères n'avait pas diminuée avec le temps et elle pensait avoir trouvé sa voie. Ushijima l'avait suivie à Tokyo, l'Université de Tokyo lui avait proposé une jolie bourse sportive qu'il avait accepté. C'est sans surprise que sa petite amie c'était proposée comme manager auprès d'un coach ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Ils faisaient une belle équipe ensemble, Marie continuait de voir ses anciennes camarades du club de volley. Elle se sentait bien au Japon, entourée de ses amis et de son chéri. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le présenter officiellement à ses parents ? Ushijima les avait déjà rencontrés une fois ou deux via skype, les parents de la française étaient au courant de leur relation mais les deux étudiants n'avaient pas encore fait de voyages jusqu'en France pour des présentations « en bonne et due forme ». Il faudrait que marie organise ça un jour, peut-être pendant leurs vacances d'été qui sait ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sentit à peine les mains d'Ushijima qui continuaient de ses balader sur sa peau. Parfois, il s'arrêter sur l'un de ses nombreux grains de beauté avant de continuer son exploration.

"A quoi tu penses ? Finit-il par demander en embrassant son front.

Je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être aller en France, pendant nos vacances d'été ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu puisses rencontrer ma famille."

Les mains d'Ushijima se stoppèrent, l'une sur la hanche de Marie, l'autre sur sa joue, alors qu'un sourire sincère prenait place sur ses lèvres.

"J'en serais ravi."

* * *

Sacha aimait dormir. C'était un fait. Et Tendou aimait dormir au moins autant qu'elle. Alors, quand le portable de l'étudiante en histoire cracha une sonnerie à leur en briser les tympans, Satori se retourna en cachant sa tête sous un oreiller.

"Argh ! décroche ou je vais mourir !"

Allongée sur le ventre, les draps fins du lit ne cachant que le bas de son corps dénudé, l'ancienne capitaine des tigresses chercha son portable à tâtons. Cinq sms de son frère et un appel manqué. Elle le rappela, roulant sur le lit pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de son petit-ami.

"Ne t'avise pas de coller tes pieds froids contre moi Hanima."

Son frère décrocha.

"Je peux savoir où tu es ? Ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends devant ton kot !"

La russo-japonaise marmonna vaguement une réponse, elle avait totalement oublié que son frère ainé devait venir chez elle, mais elle était trop bien installée pour vouloir se lever de son lit. A côté d'elle, Tendou avait retirer l'oreiller de son visage et c'était retourner vers elle. Il la questionna silencieusement « Ton frère ? » et elle hocha la tête comme réponse. Satori grimaça, Dimitri et lui ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup, pas du tout même. Il était un grand frère protecteur envers sa petite sœur, beaucoup trop protecteur à son goût. Mais une idée traversa l'esprit malicieux de l'homme aux cheveux rouge. D'un geste vif il attrapa le téléphone de sa petite-amie et le porta à son oreille.

"Yo beau-frère, Sa-chan est chez moi pour le weekend, donc elle ne pourra pas revenir avant demain après-midi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe très bien d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Et avant même que Dimitri n'ait pu répondre, il coupa l'appel et éteignit le téléphone de Sacha qui se retenait de rire.

"Mon frère va m'arracher la tête, tu sais. Et il va arracher la tienne aussi."

Tendou lui offrit un sourire l'air de dire « qu'il essaie un peu » avant de basculer au-dessus de Sacha. La jeune femme tendit une main vers lui et caressa doucement sa joue avec un petit air contrit.

"Je suis désolée qu'il ne t'apprécie pas…

Il tient juste à son rôle de grand frère protecteur, je peux comprendre."

Satori se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres migrèrent pour caresser la peau de son cou. Une main passa dans ses cheveux blonds éparpillées sur les oreillers. Contre sa clavicule il murmura.

"Je le comprends parce que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute."

Puis il redressa son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le drap qui les couvrait tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement tandis que Sacha laisser ses mains explorer le dos de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui lui offrit un sourire narquois.

"Mais puisque j'ai dit à ton frère que j'allais bien m'occuper de toi, autant commencer maintenant."

* * *

Akane lisait un livre, assise en tailleurs sur son lit et Bokuto qui dormait, la tête sur ses jambes. La jeune femme aux cheveux blond passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amoureux.

Les entrainements que l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani suivait étaient devenu particulièrement rude ces derniers temps et le garçon était souvent épuisait lorsqu'il allait se coucher auprès d'Akane. Bokuto et Akane étaient partis dans deux université différentes à Kyoto. Si Akane avait choisi la fac de lettre dans l'espoir de réaliser son rêve d'être écrivaine, Bokuto avait plutôt opter pour la fac de sciences – seule matière dans laquelle il s'en sortait vraiment en dehors du sport.

Mais malgré des universités différentes, les deux amoureux avaient décidé de louer un petit appartement ensemble proche de leurs deux universités. Et bien que le caractère changeant de Bokuto n'aidât pas toujours, Akane aimait vraiment vivre avec lui. Il apportait de la vie et du peps dans son quotidien. Il était comme un soleil qui éclairait sa vie. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle avait cette douce impression de retomber amoureuse de lui. Comme sin cerveau devenait du coton et que l'air autour d'elle se teintait d'une délicate couleur rose.

Akane glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux de Bokuto et celui-ci remua légèrement. La jeune femme stoppa son geste mais il grogna en enfuyant son visage contre le t-shirt d'Akane.

"Ne t'arrête pas… Gémit Bokuto sans même ouvrir un œil. J'adore quand tu fais ça."

La blonde sourit avant de replonger sa main sans les cheveux gris de son aimé. Il en fallait décidément peu pour le satisfaire et même les rayons de soleil qui baignaient la pièce de lumière ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir contre elle. Akane referma son livre et le posa près d'elle, de sa main elle repoussa les mèches grises qui tombaient sur le front de Bokuto. Ensuite elle se pencha légèrement et posa un baiser sur son front.

Bokuto ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

"Tu as entrainement à quelle heure ?

Dans l'après-midi, répondit l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani. Ça me laisse le temps de faire le plein de toi pendant encore quelques heures !"

Puis Bokuto se tourna vers elle, la tête encore sur ses genoux, et encercla la taille de la jeune femme tout en plongeant encore une fois son visage contre le tissu de son t-shirt. Akane rit alors que Bokuto remontait ses mains le long de ses flans.

"Kotaro, arrête tu me chatouille !"

Mais le volleyeur n'arrêta pas, il fit doucement basculer Akane sous lui tandis que ses mains commençaient à la chatouiller. La blonde se mit à rire plus fort et Bokuto avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il continua ainsi de longues minutes avant de finalement se stopper, s'allonger puis se blottir contre elle.

"J'adore t'entendre rire comme ça, avoua-t-il en plongeant sa tête contre le cou de sa petite amie."

Oui, Bokuto était définitivement un soleil indispensable à sa vie.

* * *

Sugawara aimait Yûkary. C'était un sentiment doux qui faisait gonfler son cœur et le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait rapidement été séduit par son calme et son visage doux. Il l'avait accompagnée dans plusieurs moments difficiles, l'avait aidée à se relever. Il savait que la jeune femme avait une confiance aveugle en lui, au même titre qu'il lui faisait confiance.

A son contact, la jeune fille semblait toujours plus heureuse, plus détendue. Elle souriait plus aussi. Mais Yûkary avait aussi des effets positifs sur Sugawara. Elle lui avait appris à mois s'inquiété pour les autres et à s'affranchir, dire plus souvent ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de s'effacer au profit des autres.

Tout n'avait pas toujours été facile, ni tout rose, mais il savait que tant qu'ils seraient à deux tout irait pour le mieux. Sugawara avait compris que Yûkary était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien. Ils se complétaient et se soutenaient.

Yûkary ouvrit un œil, sourit, se redressa lentement et posa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Sugawara. L'étudiant sorti de sa rêverie et posa sa main contre la joue de Yûkary.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ses gestes étaient tendres, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Yûkary se blotti contre lui et passe ses bras derrière la nuque de Koushi.

"Bonjour, souffla-t-elle contres ses lèvres.

Bonjour… Comment tu vas ?"

Yûkary embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit ami avant de répondre.

"Je vais bien, et toi ?"

Sugawara hocha la tête, comme pour dire « moi aussi ». Il adorait se réveiller auprès d'elle, il espérait qu'il puisse le faire tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Yûkary jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit avant de se redresser vivement.

"Merde !"

La jeune femme jurait rarement, Sugawara ne l'avait vu faire qu'une fois ou deux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Un problème ?

Un gros, oui."

Yûkary se leva d'un bond du lit, entrainant en partie les draps avec elle, Koushi était encore à moitié allongé et la regardait faire, les traits de son visage encore endormis reflétant l'amusant et l'étonnement.

Yûkary se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé, et l'homme aux cheveux clair la suivis du regard. Elle avait attrapé un jeans et un t-shirt au passage. L'eau de la douche coula et Sugawara se leva doucement, le réveil indiquait bientôt dix heures et il ne comprenait pas totalement ce que devait faire sa petite amie à dix heures un samedi matin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au-dessus du bureau de travail de Yûkary. Ses études de médecine lui prenaient un temps fou et ils avaient donc décidé d'emménager un coin de la chambre en bureau de travail pour elle.

Ses études de médecine… la lumière se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de l'ancien passeur. Elle avait une conférence à 10h. Soit dans moins de dix minutes.

Sugawara calcula rapidement. Il ne lui faudrait que trois minutes en courant pour être à l'auditoire où se tiendrait la conférence. Mais elle n'avait pas encore manger. L'eau de la douche coulait encore dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : Préparer un thermo avec du café et sortir le reste de ses affaires pour qu'elle soit tout juste à temps à sa réunion.

Et le sourire accompagné d'un baiser volé sur le pas de la porte de leur appartement que lui offrit la jeune femme valait bien tous les réveils express du monde.

* * *

Alice aimait dormir dans les bras de son petit ami. Surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours ce jour-là et qu'elle pouvait donc se prélasser tranquillement dans ses bras. Son corps nu semblait épouser chaque des formes d'Oikawa.

Les longs cheveux sombres d'Alice étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle. Quelques mèches s'étaient posées sur la peau dorée de l'ancien passeur d'Aoba Josai, formant un joli contraste qu'Alice appréciait regarder.

La jeune femme sentit une main glisser de sa hanche jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Et elle aperçut le sourire qu'abordait Oikawa avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Et quand il le fit, elle plongea ses iris sombre dans celle de son petit-ami.

Oikawa adorait les yeux d'Alice, deux grands yeux sombre cerclé de gris et bordé de long cils tout aussi sombre.

"Bonjour, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres."

Alice esquissa un sourire. Elle dériva ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son petit ami. Elle laissa une trainée de baiser brulant sur la peau d'Oikawa et celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Oikawa la fit doucement basculer sur lui. Alice était donc ainsi à califourchon sur lui, ses long cheveux noir formant une sorte de rideau autour d'eux, créant un cocon d'intimité.

La jeune femme se pencha sur Oikawa et captura ses lèvres en un baiser tendre. La main d'Oikawa dévia jusqu'à la joue d'Alice et celle-ci se redressa un peu, replongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Tu es si belle, souffla alors Oikawa."

Les joues d'Alice prirent une teinte rosée, elle avait l'habitude qu'Oikawa la complimente, même s'il utilisait ça pour lui envoyer des piques du genre « Je suis l'homme le plus beau du Japon donc c'est normal que ma copine soit jolie ». Mais Alice arrivait toujours à retourner les piques à son avantage.

Bien décidée à rentrer dans son jeu, Alice lui offrit un petit sourire taquin.

"Je sais je sais…"

Oikawa sourit, attendant la fin de sa phrase. Mais il n'y avait pas de fin, et son sourire se mua rapidement en une moue boudeuse.

"Et moi je ne suis pas beau ?"

Alice avait envie de rire.

"Peut-être ? Est-ce que je cite les autres hommes que je trouve beau ?"

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux.

"Parce que tu oses trouver d'autres hommes plus beaux que moi, Oikawa Tooru ?"

So petit ami afficha une mine outrée et Alice se mit à rire doucement, roulant pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Oikawa avait bien compris qu'elle plaisantait mais son égo étant touché, il décida qu'une petite vengeance s'imposait. Alors Oikawa bascula sur Alice, dans la même position qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

La jeune femme calma son rire et Oikawa lui sourit avec malice.

"Qu'est ce que tu as en tête encore ?"

L'ancien passeur ne dit rien mais son sourire s'agrandit encore. Puis il se pencha vers sa petite-amie et murmura.

"Vengeance."

* * *

Lorsque Yoshiko se réveilla, la place à côté d'elle était froide, signe qu'Akaashi était déjà réveillé depuis un certain temps. Elle tâtonna quelques secondes, espérant y voir apparaitre Akaashi et pouvoir se lover contre lui. Il devait être moins de neuf heure du matin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour déjà être séparée de lui.

Un bruit venant e la cuisine lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa et sortit rapidement du lit sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose qu'un t-shirt appartenant à son copain qui trainait au sol. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où régnait déjà une douce odeur. Son petit-ami devait surement être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Akaashi était dos à elle, encore en caleçon – seul vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir- et entrain de faire des pancakes. Décidemment, elle avait un petit ami plus que parfait. Yoshiko se glissa derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses flans avant de les faire glisser sur son torse. Elle posa son front entre ses omoplates. Akaashi bougea à peine mais un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour, bien dormis ?"

Yoshiko hocha doucement la tête, son front frottant contre la peau du dos de son petit ami.

"Pas assez, gémit la jeune femme."

Akaashi continuait à cuisiner comme si de rien était. Après quelques longues minutes dans le calme, Yoshiko se décolla de son copain pour mettre la table. Elle avait eu la chance qu'Akaashi soit pris comme étudiant boursier à Akita, il louait un appartement et elle passait le voir fréquemment. Elle continuait de vivre chez son père à Akita pendant que sa mère avait déménagé à Tokyo l'année passée en plein milieu de sa terminale.

L'ambiance dans l'appartement était détendue, ils ressemblaient presque à un couple qui vivait ensemble depuis dix ans. Au contact d'Akaashi, Yoshiko devenait plus calme même si elle gardait son caractère farceur. Elle avait même réussi à entrainer son petit-ami dans certaines de ses combines.

"Je dois aller voir mon frère dans l'après-midi, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Akaashi hocha la tête tout en apportant la pile de pancake sur la table.

"D'accord. On n'aura qu'à passer au centre commercial après, mon frigo est vide."

Yoshiko se jeta presque sur la nourriture et Akaashi la regarda faire, l'ombre d'un sourire encore présent sur son visage. Son regard était toujours aussi doux lorsqu'il se posa sur Yoshiko. Akaashi se rappelait encore les réflexions que lui faisait Bokuto à ce sujet. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, la bonne humeur de sa petite amie était tellement contagieuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus détendu et heureux en sa présence.

"Mes parents t'invitent aussi à venir le weekend prochain, une espèce de repas de famille.

Repas de famille ? Comme une présentation officielle au reste de ta famille ?"

Akaashi lui offrit un grand sourire, et Yoshiko sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle adorait le voir sourire comme ça.

"Oui, comme une présentation officielle de celle que j'aime à toute ma famille."

* * *

Kageyama était assis aux pieds de son lit. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendait à peine le souffle léger de sa petite amie encore endormie. Elle avait fait le trajet la veille depuis Kyoto. La jeune femme avait reçu une bourse sportive et avait intégrer le club de volley de son campus. Elle avait même des chances d'intégrer l'équipe nationale féminine, tout comme son ancienne coéquipière Aïko. Yuna était arrivée très tard hier soir, elle profitait donc d'un sommeil réparateur dans les draps de son petit ami.

Kageyama tenait entre ses mains un vieux ballon de volley. C'était avec celui-ci qu'il s'était déclarer à Yuna, ce ballon avait une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Il se rappelait encore de ses mains moites à chaque fois qu'il croisait la jeune fille. Elle était une adolescente pleine d'assurance à l'époque. Toujours souriante et sûre d'elle, voulant surpasser les as des équipes adverses.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il s'était sentit presqu'intimidé. Avec sa force de caractère, elle semblait prendre toute la place sur le terrain. Pourtant elle était différente des autres joueuses de son équipe. Plus calme, moins provocante, et même les piques de Tsukishima lui étaient passé au-dessus de la tête.

Elle était une année au-dessus de lui, elle lui avait parlé des nationales, de la sensation du ballon sous ses doigts. Plus il l'entendait parler e plus il tombait amoureux. Cela avait commencé par l'envie de la voir jouer plus souvent, d'être près d'elle, puis de vouloir lui faire des passes. Qu'elle ne frappe plus que ses passes. C'était un sentiment fort qui lui avait retourner l'estomac, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que d'écrire ses sentiments sur un bout de papier et de lui envoyer avec un ballon de volley.

Le volley était toute sa vie, puis Yuna était arrivée, et maintenant sa vie tournai autour du volley et de sa petite amie.

Le bruissement des draps le sortit de ses pensées, Yuna se réveillait lentement et Kageyama se leva pour retourner auprès d'elle. La jeune femme se lova contre lui avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

En bas, la mère de Kageyama préparait le petit déjeuné, remplissant la maison d'une bonne odeur de nourriture. Le ventre de Yuna gronda en même temps que celui de Kageyama. La jeune femme pouffa.

"Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant."

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle avait un petit sourire. Kageyama ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre en colère, ni même vraiment hausser le ton. Comme si les émotions négatives ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Kageyama hocha la tête.

"Je meurs de faim."

Yuna se redressa alors, passa par-dessus son petit ami et lui tendit la main.

"Alors ne faisons pas attendre nos estomacs plus longtemps. Et puis, j'aimerais profiter du soleil pour faire un tour un Sendai."

Kageyama attrapa sa main, se leva à son tour et acquiesça.

"Et faisons un peu de volley aussi."

* * *

Nishinoya était une pile électrique. Il se réveillait à sept heure du matin même le weekend et pouvait passer des nuit blanche à jouer aux jeux vidéo ou au volley. Et bien qu'Hanabi appréciait son entrain au quotidien, les grasses matinée du dimanche étaient quelque chose de sacré à ses yeux.

Alors quand son petit ami se leva, à 7h10, un dimanche de juin en plein pendant son blocus. Hanabi hésitait fortement à l'envie d'étriper son cher et tendre libéro. Être veuve avant même d'être mariée ne lui faisait pas peur si cale lui permettrait de faire décoller sa carrière de journaliste.

"Yûu… Grogna la jeune fille dans son oreiller alors que le garçon se levait. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Nishinoya se stoppa net. La voix de sa petite amie était dangereusement basse, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Elle était, après tout, la seule personne capable de le garder calme plus de trois minutes, ce n'était pas juste grâce à son grand sourire et sa bonne humeur.

"Eh bien, il est sept heure… Et je suis déjà réveillé. Tu veux venir courir avec moi ?

Je crois que tu as mal prononcer le mot mourir Yûu."

Nishinoya se rassit sur le lit, se glissa sous les draps et s'approcha doucement de sa petite amie. Il lui posa une main sur la nuque, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de me lever aujourd'hui. Je te promets qu'on pourra passer le weekend prochain sous les draps mais là c'est important."

La voix de Nishinoya partait presque dans les aigu. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que sa petite amie dormait mal, et il savait qu'il la réveillait souvent très tôt. Il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir donc il avait prévu une petite surprise.

Hanabi hocha la tête, le visage encore plongé dans l'oreiller et Nishinoya embrassa rapidement son crâne avant de se lever.

"J'te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas !"

Hanabi resta donc allongée dans les draps pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que son petit ami était sorti. Elle allait se rendormir quand elle l'entendit entrer à nouveau. Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, le libéro fit un boucan monstre dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait quand il réapparut dans la chambre. Il avait un plateau dans les mains avec des viennoiseries et une tasse de café fumante. Il s'approcha rapidement et posa le plateau près de sa petite amie qui le regardait faire avec des yeux ronds.

Nishinoya porta l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque dans un geste gêné.

"Je sais que tu étudie beaucoup pour ton blocus, ces examens sont super importants pour toi. Alors je voulais m'occuper un peu de toi pour que tu puisses te détendre."

Hanabi sourit. Parce que même si elle avait parfois envie d'étriper son hyperactif de petit ami, elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Kuroo aimait provoquer Aïko dès son réveil. Cela commençait souvent par une petite pique alors que la métisse ouvrait à peine les yeux. Et cela finissait souvent avec leur bouche s'embrassant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Kuroo se sentait d'une humeur douce, presque tendre. Comme quand il prend Aïko dans ses bras pour la rassurée. Aïko était une femme forte, Kuroo l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre. Le club de volley féminin du lycée Torakan était composé de filles forte et indépendante. Elles dégageaient toutes une aura de puissance propre à leur réputation de tigresses. Aïko avait trouvé sa place en allant là-bas. Elle s'y était aussi faite de précieuses amies.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle gardait une certaine fragilité en elle. Une sensibilité qu'elle cachait au monde entier. Et cela donnait encore plus envie à Kuroo de la protéger. Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue pleurer. Ils étaient au téléphone et la jeune fille était en train de craquer après une énième dispute avec son père. Kuroo avait senti son estomac se tordre en entendant les sanglots étouffés se sa petite amie. Il s'en était voulu de se sentir aussi impuissant face à sa peine.

Kuroo se redressa sur un bas et regarda Aïko dormir. D'un geste lent il glissa ses doigts froids sur la joue de la métisse. Aïko remua, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il continua de laisser ses doigts caresser sa pommette. La peau pâle de sa main tranchait vivement face à la couleur café au lait de sa petite amie. Aïko remua une nouvelle fois. Elle rapprocha son corps contre le sien et posa sa tête contre son cou. Kuroo encercla la taille de sa petite-amie et la rapprocha encore un peu plus.

Il lui embrassa la tempe, puis glissa une mèche de cheveux colorés derrière l'oreille avant de continuer à embrasser son visage.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui mais tu es sacrément câlin. Grogna la jeune fille contre lui.

De quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Je me comporte comme le gentleman que je suis."

Bien qu'elle ne le regardât pas, Aïko pouvait aisément deviner le sourire qui barrait son visage. C'était un petit jeu entre eux, il l'appelait princesse et elle refusait de dire qu'il était son prince.

"Tu es un crapaud encore plus agaçant que le mec de Sacha. Et tout le monde sait que Sacha et son gars sont insupportables."

Kuroo éclatât de rire. Il avait vaguement rencontré le « mec » en question. Tendou Sa- quelque chose.

"Tu es entrain de dire que je suis pire que ta capitaine ? je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire qu'elle sur terre ?

Il y'a toi, quand tu m'empêche de dormir."

Aïko, qui s'était un peu redressée pour pouvoir parler à Kuroo, se rallongea contre son petit-ami et passa un bras sur son torse.

"Maintenant laisse-moi dormir tranquillement ou je te mets à la porte encore en caleçon.

D'accord princesse."

* * *

Mayuki était plongée dans ses études jusqu'au cou. Elle terminait sa première année de médecine mais n'aimait vraiment pas ces études. Elle ne dormait presque plus, et avait de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à son petit ami Daichi. Elle passait tout son temps à étudier, et son couple commençait à en pâtir. Alors d'un commun accord elle passait la semaine chez Daichi.

Son petit ami vivait dans un appartement près de Yokohama. Il avait été accepté dans là-bas et suivait les études qu'il voulait faire depuis des années. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée, tout allait pour le mieux.

Mayuki se sentait bien, elle avait même recommencé à dessiner alors que cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus toucher un fusain.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, Daichi dormait et elle dessinait les traits du garçon. Quelques rayons de soleils baignaient la chambre d'une belle couleur orangée. Mayuki se sentait apaisée.

Daichi remua dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, la jeune femme le regarda faire avant de reprendre son dessin. Elle adorait dessiner son petit ami, c'est comme si elle le redécouvrait à chaque fois.

Mayuki était tombée presqu'instantanément amoureuse de lui. Un coup de foudre comme dirait sa mère. Elle s'était mise à le dessiner, quand il jouait, quand il riait, quand il était sérieux. Mayuki avait une panoplie de dessin de Daichi. Il les avait tous vu, et avait dit qu'il les aimait tous.

Mayuki sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'avenir. Elle avait peur que quelque chose les sépare. Après tout personne ne savait de quoi demain était fait. Pourtant elle aimait vraiment son petit ami. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Mais elle se rendait compte que sa vie de couple n'était peut-être as totalement compatible avec ses études.

Mayuki n'aimait pas ses études de médecine. Elle en avait parlé avec plusieurs personnes. Ses parents, son petit ami aussi. Même leur ancienne manager, Marie, était au courant qu'elle ne voulait plus faire médecine. Mayuki avait réfléchit pendant longtemps à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour remédier à ça. Elle avait envie de voyager et découvrir le monde. Pourquoi pas la France et l'Angleterre ? Elle n'était pas mauvaise en langues alors cela pourrait être bien.

Mais encore une fois, ces projets n'étaient pas compatibles avec sa vie de couple. Aucun couple ne résisterait à une telle distance.

Alors Mayuki posa son cahier à dessin et son fusain sur la table de nuit, elle essuya vaguement ses noirs noircit avec un mouchoir puis se rallongea à côté de son petit ami.

Du bout des doigts elle traça l'os de sa mâchoire carrée. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait que 18 ans après tout, c'était bien trop jeune pour décider ce qu'elle ferait pour le reste de sa vie. Elle repoussa quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le front de son petit ami.

Elle devait prendre une décision.

* * *

Parfois, Tsukishima ne comprenait pas sa petite-amie. Ce matin faisait partie de ces moments-là. Il avait fait plusieurs heures de trains pour passer le weekend à Akita auprès de Nise, c'était retrouvé face au cousin de celle-ci – qui n'est personne d'autre qu'Iwaizumi, l'ancien as d'Aoba Josai- et maintenant qu'ils avaient passé une nouvelle nuit ensemble, la voilà qui préférait se blottir contre une peluche plutôt que contre lui !

Oh bien sûr Tsukishima n'aurait jamais manifester son mécontentement à voix haute, déjà parce que son _adorable_ petite-amie n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à retourner la situation à son avantage – cette fourbe- mais surtout, surtout, parce qu'il avait un peu honte d'être jaloux d'une simple peluche. Surtout que c'était lui qui lui avait offerte, il y'a de ça deux ans, lorsqu'il l'avait gagnée pour elle lors du festival d'été à Akita.

Et puis, il devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne ainsi. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa peau bronzée tranchant par rapport au bleu ciel de ses draps, serrant un dinosaure de plus de cinquante centimètres de haut dans ses bras. Oui, elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, bien loin de l'expression neutre et froide qu'elle pouvait aborder en temps normal – bien qu'elle troquât volontiers cette expression pour une autre, plus douce, lorsqu'ils étaient à deux.

Tsukishima était arrivé la veille, un samedi après-midi, après l'entrainement matinal de sa petite-amie maintenant capitaine du club. Il ne s'était pas attendu une seconde à croiser l'ancien as d'Aoba Josai alors qu'il l'attendait devant les portes de son lycée. Tsukishima avait été surpris quelques secondes, ne sachant pas pourquoi le cousin de Nise se trouvait à Akita. Puis il avait vu Héloïse sortir du gymnase au loin et s'était rappeler ce que Nise lui avait dit : Iwaizumi et Héloïse sortaient ensemble.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es plongé en pleine réflexion alors qu'il est à peine huit heure du matin ?"

Tsukishima glissa à un regard à la jeune fille à côté de lui. La terminale le fixait, ses yeux hazel semblaient le sondés sous ses paupières mi-closes. Avec le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, ses yeux semblaient encore plus verts, bien qu'il décelait encore quelques petites taches brune, comme si ses yeux avaient des taches de rousseurs.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu me faisais des infidélités avec un dinosaure en peluche."

Nise retint un ricanement.

"Ne soit pas jaloux, je dors plus souvent avec lui qu'avec toi après tout."

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil et rapprocha son visage de celui de Nise. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient lentement.

"Tu aimerais qu'on se voient plus souvent ?"

Nise, comme Tsukishima, n'était pas très expansive dans ses sentiments. Elle disait clairement le choses mais n'en faisait pas non plus de grandes démonstrations. Alors Tsukishima ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'aveux à demi-mot ou d'une simple réplique comme elle en avait l'habitude.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans vraiment le regarder.

"J'ai passé les examens d'entrée de plusieurs universités à Tokyo. Et mes parents sont okay pour louer un petit appartement là-bas, vu qu'Hajime s'en sort bien."

Tsukishima sourit doucement, ils avaient discuté tous les deux des universités où ils souhaitaient aller et c'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'ils voulaient tous les deux aller à Tokyo.

"Et puis, je pense que ça rassurerait mes parents que je ne vive pas seule."

Le blond de Karasuno se pencha à nouveau pour attraper les lèvres de sa petite amie dans un baiser tendre.

"Je sens que je vais aimer me réveiller à côté de toi tous les matins."

* * *

Iwaizumi avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Héloïse. Il était en terminale alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante de première année d'à peine quinze ans quand il l'avait rencontrée. C'était aussi une bonne amie à sa cousine. Au départ il pensait la voir comme une petite sœur, au même titre que sa cousine Nise. Au final c'était son imbécile d'ami d'enfance qui avait dû lui ouvrir les yeux.

Pourtant quand il se réveillait ainsi, dans la chambre de son appartement à Tokyo, avec Héloïse qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu douter de ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa petite amie avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Tokyo. Elle cherchait une université et c'est naturellement qu'Iwaizumi lui avait proposer de rester le weekend. Ses parents avaient accepté assez facilement. Il avait la chance d'avoir été bien accueilli par sa belle-famille bien que le père d'Héloïse eût mal vu leur -petite- différence d'âge au début.

Iwaizumi enroula l'une des mèches courtes et bouclées de sa petite amie autour de son doigt. Et Héloïse remua jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit confortablement calée dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait son souffle léger contre la peau. Les lèvres d'Héloïse étaient légèrement entrouvertes, Iwaizumi retira sa main de ses cheveux puis dégagea le front de sa petite amie. Elle semblait si paisible qu'il pensait pouvoir la regarder dormir pendant des heures.

Héloïse marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et Iwaizumi la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait le cœur de sa petite amie battre. Il lui embrasse la tempe et la jeune fille ouvrit un œil discret. Elle lui souffla un « bonjour » avant de refermer les yeux et de se blottir un peu plus contre son petit ami.

Iwaizumi glissa une main dans son dos, il le lui caressa doucement, avec des gestes lents qui finirent de replonger Héloïse dans les limbes du sommeil. Il repartit dans la contemplation des traits fin de la blonde.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était plus calme. Le caractère tranquille de sa petite amie arrivait à l'apaiser et son propre caractère, plus explosif, apportait un côté rassurant pour la jeune fille. Il se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait été intimider un garçon de son lycée un peu trop collant à son goût. Il s'était trouvé un côté jaloux qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Oikawa l'avait tellement charrié avec cette histoire qu'il l'avait frappé encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Mais il était heureux de sa relation, il se sentait bien et il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'Héloïse ferait partie de sa vie pendant encore longtemps. Elle était tout ce qu'il recherchait et lui apportait la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Et l'année prochaine peut-être même qu'ils habiteront ensemble, pour les études à Tokyo de la jeune fille.


	3. Annonce: Quoi de neuf pour cette année ?

Bonjour !

Je sais, ça fais pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien posté mais je vous rassure, je n'arrête pas l'écriture!

Je viens juste faire une petite annonce sur les nouveautés de cette année. Par rapport à toutes mes fanfictions. Ce message sera donc posté dans chacune d'entre elles. Si jamais vous ne lisez qu'une seule de mes fic je suis désolée du pavé.

Tout d'abord, les Joueuses et les Tigresses seront les seules fanfiction d'Haikyuu que je continue cette année, afin de pouvoir me consacrer à d'autre fandom. Smooth Criminal sera donc mis « en pause », mais je met ça entre guillemets car je risque très certainement de poster encore des chapitres, mais de manière totalement aléatoire.

Pour ce qui concerne mes recueils d'OS La valse de Sang-timents et celui sur Servamp, je les laisse ouvert car il s'agit de commande ( qui seront postés dans le courant du mois d'Octobre/Novembre).

Legend aura droit à un chapitre tout les deux/trois mois, je ne l'abandonne pas car elle m'a demander beaucoup d'investissement même si il n'y a que deux chapitres de poster pour le moment.

La réécriture de Littles Secrets est toujours en cours, j'avance comme je le veux même si je n'ai pas encore envoyé les chapitres à mon bêta pour la correction. Je reporte donc sa publication de quelques mois histoire de voir ou j'en suis.

Je compte bel et bien finir Trois secondes, il ne me reste que deux chapitres et le 4 est presque finis. Mais la suite promis sera postée l'année prochaine.

En ce qui concerne l'horcruxe caché, il s'agit d'une commande et je tiens toujours parole donc elle va être continuée très bientôt. J'attend de finir Trois secondes pour la reprendre.

Pour Regarde Moi, je ne suis pas sure de continuer la fanfiction, plus par manque de retour que par manque d'envie. Je ne réclame aucun j'aime, aucune commentaire et je ne le ferais JAMAIS. Mais je pense que le fait de traiter d'un sujet peu commun ainsi que d'une équipe pas vraiment appréciée n'aide pas à la visibilité. Je reprendrais sûrement le concepteur avec un autre fandom ou une autre équipe.

Enfin, je me lance dans le fandom de MHA, ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi ces changements. Mes fanfictions et différents OS ne seront disponible que sur ffnet, car j'écris sur des couples inexistants sur Wattpad et je ne suis donc pas sure que cela plaira à mes lecteurs présent sur cette plateforme. Vous pouvez donc retrouver mes écrits sur le ship KatsuNei ( Katsuki x Neito) sur mon profil ffnet : Syrielle's

Pour me faciliter la tâche, et aussi pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous demander quand sort tel ou tel chapitre, j'ai décider de poster mes écrits à certaines dates bien précise.

Le lien du bonheur (KatsuNei MHA) sera donc posté tout **les Premiers du mois.**

L'horcruxe caché sera posté **le 10 de chaque mois** quand je reprendrais l'écriture de la fic

Les Tigresses d'Akita seront postés un mois sur deux, **Le 20.**

Les Joueuses du Lycée Torakan sera posté **le 30 de chaque mois.**

Les chapitres 4 et 5 de Trois secondes sont prévu pour avant les fêtes de la nouvelle année.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Syrielle's


End file.
